You Are My Sunshine
by cassie246
Summary: This is based off an picture i saw. Colonial!America begged England to take him to his homeland for once after England visited him. England, against his better judgement, allowed it. But when a Spanish ship intercepts them, England learned that he should have listened to his gut. Kind of song-fic. Warning of implied character death and LOTS of sad angst.


Why did he have to be so weak hearted?

- - -

"England! Can't I come with you?"  
"Now America, I told you already. You're home is here. You should stay here," England say, kneeling down to the young colony's height and ruffling his hair lightly.  
"But you leave home to come see me," America argued. "Why can't I sail to Great Britain to see you?" England sighed. The boy looked so broken hearted over this. Still, he had to be firm about this, or else America would be begging to go with him every time he sailed back home to England.  
"I'm sorry, my boy, you belong here," he said the the younger. America's eyes welled up with tears.  
"Please England? I'll be good! I'll use my best manners and I won't cause any trouble! I promise! I promise!" England stared into America's eyes for a moment or two and then sighed heavily. He could never win when the boy got like this.  
"Oh… alright, but just this once," he told him. America's eyes lit up and he hugging him tightly, and England chuckled at the boys enthusiasm.  
"Thank you England! Thank you! Thank you!"  
Why did he suddenly get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach?

- - -

They had set off the sea. So far, America seemed to have been keeping to his words, even though his excitement over being abroad left him running around the ship looking at every little thing. England has to save him from falling overboard twice from looking down at the water. So far it seemed things would go alright, but that uneasy feeling hadn't left the older nation.  
"England, how long until we get there?" America asked.  
"Not for a while. There is a lot of ocean between your home and mine, and it all depends on how the sea treats us," England answered him. The boy seemed a little disheartened by that, but he quickly became interested in the sailors working up in the masts.  
A few days went by quietly. The uneasy feeling was slowly fading as time went by.  
"England, what's that way over there," America asked. They were at the front of the ship, looking out over the waves. America pointed out to the horizon, drawing England's attention to a set of sails.  
"Spanish ship! It's making due point for us," the marksman above shouted. England quickly picked America up in his arms.  
"England what's going on," America asked, sounding scared as he watched the ship's crew run around and prepare for a fight. England ran down into the captains quarters and barred the doors. He should have listened to his gut. He should have told America no in the first place. And now the boy was in danger because of him. America clung to his leg.  
"England what's happening? Why are you blocking the door?" he asked, scared. England carried the colony to the back of the cabin and sat on the floor with him. His first mate would understand for him hiding out with America to protect him and would easily take over for him.  
"It will be alright, lad. We just need to stay here where it's safe until that ship goes away," England said, sitting the young colony in his lap.  
"Are they bad people, England?" America asked, looking to the door.  
"Yes, but the crew will drive them off. Don't fret."  
A bit of time passed, only the muffle yelling out on deck telling them they have yet to be attacked. And then there was the sound of cannon fire. America cried out in fear and covered his ears, burying his face into England's coat. England held him close, listening closely for signs of being boarded by the enemy. The ship shuddered with each blow from a cannon, screams of pain and fear from the crew echoing around them. England could feel the ship slowly beginning to tilt in an unnatural angle as time passed and he realized the ship was going to sink. America wasn't going to see Great Britain after all.  
Boxes were starting to slide across the floor. America looked around in fear and began to cry, realizing this as well. England could hear Spanish voices outside the door, and the door was being pounded on.  
"England I'm scared," America cried. England shushed him and held him close, rocking the boy gently.  
"It'll be alright, lad."  
The weight against the door began to move. England knew that the Spanish had figured out their location and were coming for America. It was the only reason they would be dumb enough to be aboard a sinking ship. There was nothing he could do but hold the boy close. America continued to cry, holding tightly to him.  
"Shh, don't cry America…" The weight moves again, the door going ajar by a fraction and letting in the noise from outside. England began to sing gently, holding America close so his voice would drown out the noise outside.  
"You are my sunshine… My only sunshine…"  
The weight scraped loudly against the wood floor. America shut his eyes, blocking the noise out and listening to England's voice.  
"You make me happy when skies are grey…"  
Another loud scrape and someone pushing a little more to squeeze inside. England shut his eyes too, rocking America.  
"You'll never know dear… h-how much I love you…"  
England's voice began to shake a little, tears falling from his eyes. This was it. It was over.  
"Please don't take…"  
The sound of a gunshot rang through the cabin, England's voice going silent.  
"ENGLAND!"


End file.
